


Passing Notes

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Haytham catches onto it, How Do I Tag, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love Confessions, Reader and Shay start passing notes, Romance, Secrets get spilled, Starts writing notes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: If there was one thing that bored her more than long meetings, it was long meetings when someone other than the grandmaster, or anyone she actually enjoyed listening to, had the floor. And at the moment, Charles Lee had the floor, which in her mind, was the equivalent to having someone slam her head between the door and the doorframe until she stopped moving. The only solace she found was the occasional note she and Shay had managed to write and pass back between the two of them, rather sneakily.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I can write stories no problem, but you ask me to write a small teeny-tiny summary and suddenly I've never written a single thing in my life. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this! -Thorne

If there was one thing that bored her more than long meetings, it was long meetings when someone other than the grandmaster, or anyone she actually enjoyed listening to, had the floor. And at the moment, Charles Lee had the floor, which in her mind, was the equivalent to having someone slam her head between the door and the doorframe until she stopped moving. The only solace she found was the occasional note she and Shay had managed to write and pass back between the two of them, rather sneakily. She drew her eyes to Lee as she opened the note silently, then dropped them the page, reading over the scribbles across it.

_S- How long is this going to last?_

_(Y/I)- With bootlicker talking? Probably another hour._

_S- Please tell me you’re joking. We’ve got better things to do than sit around and listen to him._

_(Y/I)- You’re preaching to the choir Shay. I can count the number of business deals that I’m going to have to reschedule because we’ve already gone over on time._

_S- You think Haytham is annoyed that he’s talking on and on?_

_(Y/I)- Is he sitting with his elbow resting on the armchair and his pointer is pressed against the side of his head?_

_S- Yes?_

_(Y/I)- Then he’s absolutely annoyed._

_S- It’s rather endearing that you can read his moods like that. Sometimes I look at him and I can’t even begin to wonder what he’s thinking about._

_(Y/I)- He’s like an onion—he’s got layers—peel ‘em back one at a time and things will become clear._

_S- You are so full of shit._

_(Y/I)- No more than you are, Irish boy._

_S- **Man**. Irish **man** , thank you very much._

_(Y/I)- You don’t look much like a man from where I’m sitting._

After Shay had read that, he turned to her with a look of full offense on his face, and Haytham had taken the quick second to snatch their letter and read it over. The two had gone completely silent as he shifted his steely gaze to the two of them as a teacher would disruptive students. After a moment of staring at them, he clicked the quill against the inkwell and scribbled his own message before folding it quietly to pass back. When Shay unfolded it and wrote his own message, he passed it to (Y/N), who fought to keep the grin hidden as she read.

_H- It is extremely unprofessional for the two of you to pass a note back and forth like children._

_S- You mean like you’re doing? Right now?_

_(Y/I)- Pot meet the kettles. Haytham, you’re officially apart of the ‘Club of Unprofessionals’._

_H- I beg to differ. I am denouncing the two of you with what you are doing. Also, ‘unprofessionals’ is not a word._

_S- Denounce, he says. Still counts, we say._

_(Y/I)- Hayth, be real, this is the most fun you’ve had in the last two hours. **TWO. HOURS.**_

_H- I do not like to be called that, you know that, and Charles does have some good points to make._

_S- Oh my god, you’re encouraging him, Haytham. And she calls you Hayth?_

_(Y/I)- Only in private. The last time I called him that in public he got terribly upset with me._

_H- I did not._

_S- Did he?_

_(Y/I)- His face got really red and he told me if I called him that in a public setting again, he’d set me on fire._

_H- **I DID NOT SAY THAT. YOU ARE LYING.**_

_S- I don’t think she’s lying._

_(Y/I)- Well, he didn’t exactly ‘say’ it, but he gave me a look that told me so. Remember Shay, he’s an onion._

_H- I am not an onion._

_S- Can we get of here now? (Y/N) and I have a gang headquarters to overtake._

_(Y/I)- That’s actually a good question. Because if I have to sit here and listen to Lee speak any longer, I might actually commit murder. Also, I really do not want to listen to Johnson or Hickey start talking either. Because I **will** kill them too. Only Pitcairn. He’s interesting to talk to._

_H- You are not going to kill Charles, William, or Thomas._

_S- Actually, if she wants to just maim them, I don’t have a problem with that. Also, why only Pitcairn?_

_(Y/I)- I’m seriously considering it._

_H- No._

_S- Hey you never answered my question._

_(Y/I)- Are you sure I can’t maim them just a little Hayth? Just a teensy-weensy bit?_

_H- **No**. And she likes accents._

_S- Oh? (Y/N), is this the reason you spend so much time with me? Oh, this is good ammunition._

When the note reached her once more, her eyes went wide with shock before she turned to look straight at Haytham with a look of pure hatred. He simply smiled at her in return before nodding at Charles, a silent gesture to pay attention. (Y/N) pursed her lips and nodded, writing his own secret down.

_(Y/I)- How dare you, Haytham Kenway, my most beloved best friend, betray one of my deepest secrets? You know what? You want to fight dirty? I’ll fight dirty, sweetheart. Shay, did you know that Haytham can’t compliment women to save his life. Don’t get me wrong, he knows how to be polite, but you put him in a situation where he has to sweettalk a woman and he can’t do jackshit._

She tossed Haytham a smirk before passing the note to Shay, who, upon reading the note, had to clap a hand against the lower half of his face to avoid outright hysterical laugher from escaping him. She noted the subtle change in Haytham’s expression, enough to have gone from cool and collected to slightly unnerved and concerned. Shay scribbled down his own response before handing him the note, and (Y/N) watched a pure look of betrayal cross his face as he looked between her and the sheet of paper. She glanced at Shay and offered him a satisfied smile as the paper came back her way.

_S- You’re joking? The great Haytham Kenway can’t smooth talk women? The man who can make others piss themselves in pure fear with one dangerous look? The man who commands authority and expects respect when he steps into a room? The man who can take down a squad of soldiers singlehandedly? That man? He can’t talk to women? Jesus Christ Haytham, it’s not that hard._

_H- (Y/N) (L/N), I am docking your pay for two months. I cannot believe you just told that. I can talk to women. I talk to many women during the day._

_S- Well now it seems like you’re overselling it too much. You really can’t talk to women, can you, Haytham?_

_(Y/I)- Jokes on you, English boy, I make money outside of the templars, so kiss my ass._

_H- As you wish (Y/N), you are docked for the rest of the year._

_S- Ha. Looks like you’re going to be stuck with me to earn a living (Y/N). Me, my ship, and my lovely Irish accent._

_(Y/I)- You’re both dickheads and I hate the two of you._

_H- I guess you should have thought about this outcome before spilling secrets._

_S- Aw, lass, don’t hurt my feelings. I know you love me._

_(Y/I)- Up yours, Kenway, you spilled first. And I do not love you._

_H- I simply answered a question._

_S- You spend all your time with me? Typically, when someone loves another person, they spend their time in said person’s company. Are you sure you don’t love me?_

_(Y/I)- I spend time with you because you’re incompetent. I’ve watched you fall off rooftops and trip over nothing. You’re like a puppy that needs to be watched so it doesn’t piss on the carpet._

_H- While that is a rather descriptive analogy, Shay is not incompetent. He has taken a great deal of responsibility since moving into Fort Arsenal. But besides that, you do spend a majority of your time with him. Why is that?_

_S- Yeah, what Haytham said. Why do you spend so much time with me? Is it my dashing good looks? Maybe my perfect marksmanship? It’s my good looks, isn’t it? Oh, you’ve fallen in love with me. Careful Haytham, I might sweep your right-hand woman from underneath you._

_(Y/I)- My god, who’s side are you on? You know what? I’m done. You’re both asses and I’m not talking to you two anymore. And Shay, I hope you fall off the pier._

She passed them back the note before crossing her arms over her chest, turning her attention to Lee with an annoyed look. The longer she stared at the man, the harder she resisted the urge to snatch the letter that was still going between the two of them. When the meeting ended, she was one of the first out the door, intent to lose Haytham and Shay to find a bar to drink in.

** A Few Hours Later: **

She slammed the tankard back on the bar, waving the bartender for another. He walked over and started filling the cup, but also asked, “Don’t you think you’ve had enough, miss?”

(Y/N) drew her eyes up from the filling mug and glowered at him before slamming a few pounds on the bar. “How ‘bout _you_ keep filling and _I’ll_ keep paying?” He arched an eyebrow, but kept silent, swiping the money from the wooden counter, before walking off to another counter. Her eyes narrowed and she chugged the whiskey back until it was empty. When it was, she placed the tankard down, then placed her forehead on the bar, muttering, “ _Stupid best-friend. Stupid Irish sailor. Stupid cocky grin. Stupid accent. Stupid—_ ”

A certain _accented_ voice cut her off, quipping, “Careful there lass, you might actually hurt my feelings.”

(Y/N) pulled a face as she raised her head, watching Shay sit in the barstool next to her. “ _Good_. I hope you drown in them.”

The grin he gave her only served to irk her more as he nodded to her empty tankard. “Like you’re tryin’ to do with that liquor?”

She grunted, but nodded and turned to the side, calling, “Speaking of liquor— _bartender_! _I’m out_!”

He frowned as the man walked back over, then placed his hand over her cup. “I think you’ve had _enough_ , lass.”

(Y/N) glared as she shoved his hand off, growling, “ _Unless you wanna lose that hand, don’t touch my cup._ ”

Shay rolled his eyes at her and looked at the bartender, handing a few coins to him. “Last mug for her.” The man nodded and poured her last round, and Shay watched as she held the tankard to her chest. “Are you trying to nurse the mug, lass?”

(Y/N) took a swig then looked at him, hazy eyes still holding an edge as she bit out, “ _I might be inebriated, but don’t assume I can’t and won’t kick your ass_.” She went back to her tankard, drinking the rest down before she placed it back on the counter, folding her arms across the bar as she laid on them.

Shay sighed, murmuring, “You’re acting like a _child_ , (Y/N).”

She frowned, burrowing the lower half of her face into her arms as she mumbled, “ _No, I’m acting like a woman who was and is embarrassed. There’s a difference._ ”

Shay huffed a laugh, setting his elbow on the bar, propping his chin on his palm. “What are you even embarrassed about?” He let out another laugh, moving his chin to poke her with his hand. “Is it about earlier? Lass, you know Haytham and I were just teasing you?”

(Y/N) glanced at him, before looking away, muttering, “ _It—it didn’t feel like teasing to me. It felt serious…it felt—_ ” His jaw went slack and one look at his face had her scoffing as she rose from the bar. “ _Oh Jesus Christ. I am not doing this right now._ ” She turned on her heel and stumbled for the door but didn’t get far when someone bumped into her. The addition of the sudden force with her already clouded mind sent her tumbling to the floor, but before she could kiss it, a strong arm wrapped around her waist, yanking her back up.

Her back met a strong chest and split second, she wanted to struggle against whoever had her by the waist when the familiar scent of sea salt and gunpowder reached her nose, followed by his voice. “ _Easy_ _(Y/N)…I’ve got you_.”

She relaxed slightly, letting him lead her to the door, and as they stepped into the cool night, she grimaced and mumbled, “Sorry.”

She couldn’t see his face, but one of his hands curled into hers as he led her, and he smiled, “It’s alright lass…everyone has nights like this.”

(Y/N) felt the familiar warmth gather in her eyes and she shut them, shaking her head as she retorted, “ _I don’t have nights like these. I don’t need them_.”

“Lass, everyone needs a break. We’re all entitled to our feelings.”

“ _Will you stop that_!”

The sudden shriek made him halt and she pulled away to stare at him as he questioned, “Stop what?”

(Y/N) wildly waved her arms, yelling, “ _Stop treating me like a fragile doll! I’m a grown woman and I will not be treated as anything less_!”

Shay pursed his lips and nodded, crossing his arms across his chest as he countered, “ _Alright, you wanna be treated like a grown woman? Fine. I’ll treat you like one. You’re always the one giving the remarks that when the receiver turns around and gives you something you can’t handle, you don’t know what to do with it. When Haytham and I decided to give as good as we get, you didn’t know how to handle it besides pouting like a child. But it’s not the fact that you couldn’t handle being double teamed, because let’s be honest, I’ve seen you slap groups of people without laying a hand on ‘em_.” He reached out, poking her in the chest. “ _It’s the fact that you had the truth written in front of you— **literally** —and you didn’t know how to process it_.” He withdrew his hand and inquired, “ _Did I cover most of it_?”

(Y/N)’s mouth opened, but then she snapped it shut and nodded, then muttered, “… _Yeah…that’s it_ …” She dropped her gaze to the ground, staring at her feet as she added, “I’m going to go home now…and…probably sleep for a whole day… _hopefully forget this conversation._ ” She turned and took a step when his arms wound around her, pulling her backwards.

Before she could ask, he murmured, “Home’s not that way, lass.”

(Y/N)’s brows furrowed, and she questioned, “What are you talking about?”

Warm breath fell next to her ear and he replied, “The _Morrigan_ is on the other side of New York, lass.”

She huffed a laugh full of disbelief. “Is this a joke?”

He spun her around, staring into her eyes as he grabbed her hand, placing it against his chest. “ _Does it feel like a joke_?” (Y/N) frowned as she went quiet, feeling the rapid thump of his heart under his chest. He offered her a troubled smile. “I’ve heard it’s wrong to fall for your superiors, but I can’t help it.” Her eyes went wide, and she gaped at him as he added, “ _I’m not the greatest man ever, (Y/N). I’ve got my regrets and troubles, and trouble finds me more than I solve it, but if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that I know I love you_.” He curled his hand around the one at his chest, squeezing tightly, but not enough to hurt as he breathed, “ _If you’ll have my heart…I’ll have yours as well…_ ” Tears welled in her eyes and she began to nod, when a crooked grin crossed his lips and he quipped, “ _Well, I think I already do have yours_.”

(Y/N) barked a laugh that almost sounded like a scoff and withdrew her hand, walking past him towards the docks. “ _You absolute ass. Get all touchy-feely with me about your feelings and turn around and get cocky about it_.”

Shay chuckled as he spun around and hauled after her as he said, “Well am I gonna get a response?”

(Y/N) smiled as she clasped her hand around a streetlamp, twirling around it, and retorted, “ _I’m heading home, am I not_?” He matched her grin and caught her as she let go.

Drawing her into his arms, he pressed his forehead to hers and expressed, “ _With you right here…it’s all the home I need_.”

She giggled at his words. “You’re a _terrible flirt_ , Shay Cormac.”

He huffed a laugh, countering, “ _At least I’m better at it than Haytham_.”

(Y/N) gave him a smile and nodded. “ _That you are, Shay_.”


End file.
